


everything I see (is already dead)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек делает шаг вперед, стремясь обнять, но сестра отступает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything I see (is already dead)

От долгого и быстрого бега он начинает задыхаться, но не может позволить себе остановиться. С неба большими темными хлопьями падает пепел. Дерек трет ладонями лицо, оставляя на вспотевшей коже темные полосы. 

Нельзя отвлекаться, он помнит это еще с детства. Если задержишься – умрешь.

В спину холодной рукой подталкивает плохое предчувствие.

Дерек добирается до дома и облизывает пересохшие, горькие от пепла губы.

Входная дверь открыта, на улице уже довольно темно, но ни с одной комнате не горит свет.

Обход всего дома занимает пару минут, Дерек не знает, кого ищет. Он молчит, боясь, что голос сорвется. 

В груди сердце стучит медленно, нехотя совершая каждый следующий удар.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он слышит тихие шаги в гостиной. Дерек прыгает через ступени, боясь упустить.

Лора.

Она стоит там, обнимая себя за плечи, растирает пальцами кожу.

– Ты замерзла?

Дерек делает шаг вперед, стремясь обнять, но сестра отступает.

– Здесь так _холодно_. Почему здесь так холодно?

У нее изо рта вырывается пар. Кожа становится бледной, как молоко.

– Иди сюда.

Он сжимает Лору в объятьях, чувствуя исходящий от нее холод.

– Ты ушел, Дерек. 

Они оба знают – он ушел, потому что она так сказала.

– Ты ушел.

Обвиняет и продолжает дрожать.

– Прости.

– Все в порядке. Ведь теперь ты здесь.

Лора прижимает ладонь к его груди. Ровно над сердцем.

– Скоро мы _все_ будем вместе.

Его руки проживает боль. Зеленые глаза сестры гипнотизируют.

– Почему мне так холодно, Дерек?

Он не знает. Только ощущает под ладонями горячее, обжигающее тепло.

Запах крови бьет в голову.

Делая два шага назад, Лора оступается. Дерек видит огромную рану у нее на животе. При падении, тело Лоры ломается надвое.

Пепел оседает на ее губах и ресницах.

Дерек моргает от яркого света.

– Наконец-то, а то я уже начала волноваться.

Кейт улыбается и пропускает через тело Дерека новый разряд тока.


End file.
